


Two girls and Hunters

by Castiels_Dark_Angel13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Dark_Angel13/pseuds/Castiels_Dark_Angel13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Evingale and Katie Braeyden were best friends. They are in a wildly popular band and neither knew thier fathers, but will they find out who thier parentage are?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh come on Alice, you know those poor boys don't stand a chance." a girl grinned behind her best friend, her blonde-brown hair swaying in the breeze of the raging fans her dark-haired best friend had

 

"True but it's fun to make them squirm." Alice giggled, her unnaturally blue eyes looked at the boys and she smirked dangerously, one of the boys sitting on the ledge gulped hard, his Adams apple bobbing visibly in his throat

 

Katie rolled her eyes at Alice, ever since her best friend became a star, Alice sang in a wildly popular band "the Knights" her voice was amazing and she had many fangirls and boys, Katie, often seen with Alice, became famous by association, but Alice, feeling slightly guilty, made her part of the band, Katie played the drums and was incredible at it. She often got drum solos with Alice singing. 

 

"Hey Kitty, which boy do you think is hotter? The one with the green or blue eyes?" Alice whispered, eyeing the boys

"i like the one with hazel eyes." Katie gestured to the tallest of the three, with nearly-shoulder length hair and a puppy-dog expression.

"Meh, he's cute just not my type." Alice said, standing and slipping on her sunglasses "C'mon, let's go meet up with Danny and Garth." She said, bouncing down the street with Katie in tow, who waved shyly at the boys, all three stared at her and then to Alice, the teenagers all hit each other's stomachs excitedly, Alice often had that effect on people, being insanely gorgeous and actually really sweet for a star, the fame didn't go to her head. Katie laughed and raced to catch up with her friend, throwing her arms across Alice's shoulders, she grinned and threw her arm around her best friend just as a pair of photographers snapped pictures of them, Alice made a V with her fingers and stuck her tongue through them, Katie laughed hard, Alice always liked to be the odd one. 

 

"You are weird, Allie." Katie giggled as the paparazzi ran off, pleased with what they captured

"Hey, better to be weird than normal Kitty." she said, laughing

"Yeah, I agree." Katie said, hugging her companion tightly, the two girls had been inseparable since Alice's mother had moved into their neighborhood 5 years ago, they had become best friends from the moment they met. the girls walked arm in arm until Alice was hit by a tall, gruff old man, she growled at him and he looked at her with a shocked expression, blinking she huffed and strode away, the old man turned and stared at her, adjusting his trucker hat and stroking his brown salt-and-pepper beard he shook his head, plucking a phone from his pocket and dialing a number

 

"Hey boy, I got a case for you, and I dunno if you are gonna like it, but I need you to hunt down a......a pop star." he said, hearing a loud groan on the other end

 

"Okay Bobby, give us a name."

 

"Alice Evingale, aka the Queen." he said, a freeze on the other line

 

"As in....as in the Knights Queen, Alice Evingale? Why do we need to hunt her down?"

 

"Because she's the friggin' demon!" Bobby said in a hussed tone

 

"Shit, i have to gank a pop star. Well we can cross that off my bucket list." the man grumbled, Bobby heard the frantic typing of a keyboard on the other line, 

"Uh bobby, this girl is like, insanely popular, there is no way we can kill her without people noticing."

 

"the exorcise her, something, there might be a poor girl trapped in there either dead or dying or worse. that's a teenager in there."

 

"Okay Bobby, we'll handle it." the man said before hanging up, looking at his brother and sighing

 

"Well Sammy, wanna go visit LA?" he said, looking at his little brother

 

"Sure, always wanted to se where they filmed Gilmore Girls." Sam said, "And stop calling me Sammy, Dean."

 

"What? I've always called you Sammy." 

 

"Well stop! i'm not a kid Dean." Sam muttered, googling Alice Evingale

 

"huh, says here she was pretty much a nobody till about five years ago, when she mysteriously popped up in a small town and was discovered by a talent scout, says her best friend Katie Braeden is also the drummer in her band and she-"

 

"Wait! Did you say Katie's last name was Braeden?" Dean said sharply, cutting off his brother

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Isn't that Lisa's last name?" Dean muttered, scooting over and looking at the lap top screen, a picture of Alice and Katie posing with starbucks was posted on instagram, Katie was the spitting image of Lisa, except with hair similar to his own and green eyes and freckles dotted her nose and cheeks

 

"Holy crap, what if she's Lisa's daughter? i haven't seen Lisa in almost 16 years. Maybe she got married and had another kid." Dean blinked and looked at the girl, then to Alice, her long brown-black hair was pulled into a pony tail and her crystal blue eyes shimmering in the morning light, Dean laughed softly to himself

 

"These girls look like they belong on stage." 

 

"Well it says here their band, the Knights, was actually going to be a heavy metal band but the girls decided that they would switch to pop/rock so it suited all genders, they kinda resemble forgotten bands like Paramour and Flyleaf in their style of music. They are pretty reknowned for their unique attitude towards fans, Alice is a flirt while Katie loves to give hugs."

 

"Okay, i don't care about their fan attitude or music, i wanna know how i can gank them with the least amount of attention."

 

"You cant, they have over 7 million fans world wide...."

 

"Well that's just fan-friggin-tastic." 

 

"yeah, tell me about it."


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

 

 

The drive to LA was short since Sam and Dean were in Nevada working a case, Dean was glad Bobby picked this up, it gave him and excuse to see Lisa again, and to see if she was married, because he must be a handsome devil to have fathered Katie. As for Alice, her father wasn't listed, so they assumed she was a bastard child, her mother's name was Eliza Evingale, a tall blonde with dangerously striking looks and sharp eyes, it was odd, her eyes were brown but her daughter had blue, the same kind of blue one could get lost in, every kid Dean has seen with brown eyes their mother had the same, Dean just shrugged it off as an abnormality.

 

"So get this, Lisa isn't married, but Ben is nearly 20 and Katie is 16, Alice is 16 too, but she only came on the radar 5 years ago, Katie however does have a history, meaning she is likely just possessed, which is easily fixed. Alice however, i can't find anything about except what is common knowledge."

 

"Huh, well, maybe Alice is Hell-born. Not the first we've seen."

 

"Maybe, but we won't know for sure till we get our hands on her."

 

"Yeah and that's another thing too, how ARE we going to get ahold of her? She's a friggin' pop star!" Dean grumbled, hitting his han don the steering wheel of his beloved 1967 Chevrolet Impala, dubbed "Baby" 

 

"We could say we have daughters who are fans." Sam said, serious, he earned a laugh from Dean

 

"Do i look like i'd ever have a daughter? come on Sam." he laughed and focused on the road, his focus fading when he saw a grey hair in his mirror, he tried to ignore it.

 

"So, got any ideas?" 

 

"Let's uhhh....let's just go with your plan.."

 

"Okay."

 

"Says here they have a performance at a Hotel 6 for a teenager's birthday party tonight."

 

"Do we need tickets?"

 

"Nope."

 

"Looks like we're going to a concert then."

 

\------------------------

 

 

Katie and Alice were in their hotel room, hitting each other with pillows as they waiting for Danny and Garth, who were late, as usual, for practice for their performance, the girls were giggling loudly and bouncing on the queen sized beds and jousting from their spots, occasionally jumping from one bed to the other to catch each other, Katie flopped down and laughed with Alice, they crossed their pinkies together and laughed breathlessly, their hearts pounding in their chest, the security guard peered into the room and smiled at the girls, Alice gave him a grin and he nodded, Michael had been the girls' personal body guard for years now, he liked the girls and considered them his little sisters, the boys didn't need as much protection as they did, though Alice knew they really didn't need any, she was the most powerful Hell-born demon around, more so than her mother and Azazel and Alistair , they looked like wash outs compared to her. Her mother always told her she was special, but wouldn't say why, Lilith was secretive as to who her father was, and why he left. Alice didn't let it bother her, she was happy with her life, she was famous and her best friend was famous with her, she was rich and had the best life any teenager could ask for.

 

"Hey Al, Kit, we're sorry we're late!" Garth said as he sheepishly entered the room with his guitar slung over his shoulder, Danny trudged behind him, they boys smiled at Alice and Katie, the girls looked at each other and nodded, grinning and grabbing their pillows and running after the boys, letting out war cries as the boys ran down the hallway of the hotel screaming, Michael could be heard laughing from their room doorway as they cornered the boys in an elevator, Katie ran in the elevator but a hand had grabbed Alice, clapping her over the mouth and whisking her away, she tried to scream and wrestle away but the grip held her tightly, too strong to be human...

 

"Do not scream." A deep, gravely voice said behind her as he released her mouth, freeing her to speak

 

"What do you want with me? Money? Take however much you want." Alice growled, turning to face the man, a pair of blue eyes, similar to her own looked down at her, she stared up at him, blinking.

 

"So it is true. You do look a lot like your father." He said, his gaze softening as he released the demon, her blue eyes flicked to black and she growled at him 

 

"You know nothing of my father." She hissed, backing away from the blue-eyed man in the tan trench coat, 

 

"That is not true, i know more than you think of your father, little demon." he said calmly, stepping toward her and cornering her in the wall, her back pressed against the wall

 

"Alice, do you ever wonder why you are so powerful?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the teenager

 

"Yes."

 

"I will tell you, but only when the moment to reveal the truth comes, until then, say nothing of this encounter." He said, and with a cold rush of wind and the sound of rustling, he was gone.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

"Well, here we are." Dean said, closing the screeching car door and walking into the hotel, checking into a room and taking the key card and flopping down on the soft bed, a mint resting on the pillow, which Dean promptly popped into his mouth.

 

"We need to get to the concert, maybe call Cas and see if he knows a way?"

 

"Yeah, okay." Dean sat up with a groan, "Dear Castiel, we pray you have your ears on.....breaker, breaker..?" Dean prayed, opening one eye and looking around, with the sound of wings he was back

 

"Hello, Dean, Sam." Castiel's voice ground through the room, his trench coat swayed lazily as his feet settled on the ground, his crystal blue eyes scanned the room, he looked slightly tense, his shoulders were square and his hair was mussed. 

 

"You okay Cas?" Dean asked, his head tilting at the angel

 

"Yes, i am fine." He growled, crossing the room "Have you found the pop star?" 

 

"Yeah, that's why we called you, we need a way to get in without being noticed." Dean said, scratching the back of his head.

 

"Okay, i will get you in the concert, but i will be unable to attend, i have responsibilities"

 

"Okay, thanks Cas." Dean said with a smile


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE THANK YOU TO MY BEST FRIEND EVAH KAT WINCHESTER (aka KItty) FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS CHAPTER I LOVE YOU

chapter 4

 

 

Katie followed Alice backstage, only to see her be attacked by two men, she gasped softly and hid behind a sound box, watching the encounter, they threw something on her and her skin sizzled, was it acid?! Katie became enraged, who were these people to hurt her best friend?! She stepped forward without thinking until the shorter bow-legged man pulled out a knife, she froze and hid again, watching helplessly, she wanted to get someone from security but her feet would not move, she was frozen to her spot, what was she going to do? watch as her best friend dies? Katie gritted her teeth and took another step until a man appeared before her eyes, he wasn't there before was he? when he picked up Alice she began screaming and jumped out of his arms, hitting her head on the stage behind her and looking at the three men who had her cornered, the trench coated man took a step toward her and held the other men at bay, was he protecting Alice? 

 

"Um, Ka-katie?" a small voice said behind her, making her jump, she turned to face the girl who's birthday they were preforming for

 

"Oh, hey, Racheal right?" she said with a slightly forced smile, the girl nodded and handed her a small book

 

"would you sign my book? i'm a huge fan!"

 

Katie chuckled and took the book, signing her name with a little heart

 

"Clearly, or else we wouldn't be here." Katie laughed and gave the girl a hug, smiling sweetly at her, Racheal bounced off, presumably to show her friends. Katie would have usually smiled, she loved to see her fans happy. But, today was different. She needed to know who those men were and why they were hurting Alice. She spun back around as quietly as possible. When she turned around she saw the last thing she would have expected. Alice was embracing the man in the trenchcoat, while the bow legged man and the tall man just watched in confusion. 

 

"I turned for two seconds, what could I have missed?" she whispered. The man had put away the knife, so Katie decided it was safe to join them. She stood up slowly. 

 

"Alice?" Katie said, approaching, the two men looked at her, the third still embracing her best friend, the tallest tilted his head at her then his eyes widened, the bow legged man clenched his jaw and pulled out a silver flask, unscrewing the cap and walking towards her, Katie gasped and skittered back, her hand knocking down a guitar case, the blonde grabbed her arm and held her secure in his grip, she screamed and clawed at the arm, he just poured the content of the flask on her arm, water, he poured water on her? 

 

"What was that?"

 

"Holy water." The blonde said, releasing her and looking her over, "Who is your mother?" He asked

 

"Why do you want to know?" 

 

"Just answer my question?" 

 

"Lisa Braeyden." Katie said, looking at the man

 

"I thought so, where is your mother?"

 

"Home." 

 

"Take me to see her?" He asked, his eyes had a pleading look to them

 

"Do you know my mother?"

 

"More than you know." He said with a slight smile, Katie sighed and peered around him, looking at Alice then to him, biting her lip and nodding, turning quick on her heel and walking through the crowd, the bow legged blonde trailing behind her, he acted as a body guard to make himself feel less awkward following a teenybopper pop star, soon they were out of the hotel and sitting in the seat of Dean's sleek impala, driving to Hollywood hills.

"I'm Dean by the way."


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 3

 

 

Alice strode past the crowd of screaming teenagers with her best friend on her arm, they were garbed in tight leather tube tops and red tutus, their typical stage attire. The girls hopped onstage with the help of some very nice teenage boys, she gave them a smile and walked to the mic, her lace fingerless glove brushing her palm. 

 

"HELLOOOOOOOOOO BIRTHDAY BASHERS!" She cried, the crowd cheering in reply as Katie took the mic next to her,

 

"We just want to give a VERY happy birthday to our dear fan, Rachael!" Katie gestured her gloved hand to a squealing girl in a poufy bright pink and blue dress, she grinned and jumped in the air shouting her love to Katie and Alice. The girls grinned at her in unison as Danny and Garth hopped behind their posts and set up, Katie slid her mic out of the stand and into her hands and Alice did the same as Garth started the bass line to their most popular song, Katie and Alice looked at each other and smirked, then looked at the crowd and belted out

 

"beeeeeeeeeeeeeend heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer booooooooooooooones and breeeeeeeeeeeeeeak heeeeeeeeeeeeeer baaaaaaaaaaaaaack"

 

Alice felt odd.

 

"Driiiiiiiiiiiiiink heeeeeeeeeeeeeer bloooooooooooood and maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake it blaaaaaaaaaaaaaack," 

 

It felt like something bad was going to happen.

 

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaake her eeeeeeeeeeeyes shine like the niiiiiiiiiiight, maaaaaaaaaaaaaake them bluuuuuuuuuue and maaaaaaaaake them briiiiiiiiight,"

 

Was someone watching her that wasn't supposed to?

 

a pause in the music, Alice stepped forward.

 

"Make her order," she whispered

 

"And make her pay," Katie harmonized

 

"Till the day she withers awAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" the girls cried, the music taking off into chords of hard guitar shreds and the girls vocalizing, when the song ended the girls threw their heads toward each other and thrusted their mics in the air, their hair made blankets over their faces, they smiled at each other, 

 

"I'll never get used to this." Katie mouth, Alice grinned and nodded, they both looked back out into the crowd and continued their set, Alice continued to scan the crowd for someone who didn't belong, she spotted two men at the back though she couldn't see them very well but she continued to march in time with Katie; dancing and preforming the moves they had synchronized so many times together; jump three times, slide left, reach out and slide back right, swing hips five times; left, right, left right left, stick out leg and swing back up and click feet together, march in place...hit that high note! look right, grab hair and throw it, hopscotch, then spin. Third song. 

 

Alice looked out over the crowd and saw the two men standing again, they were staring at her with an frightening intensity, do they know my secret? She thought, her heart began racing, and not from exertion. The two men began making their way to the stage, Alice called for a break, letting the DJ take over for a few minutes and she raced off the stage and behind it, running smack into one of the men, she gasped and they threw water on her, it burned badly, she screamed and fell to the ground, crumpling in on herself

 

"Yep, she's a demon." the bow-legged one said, his blonde hair was spiked at the top, freckles darkened his cheeks and nose, Alice had memorized features similar, her head was blurry from the holy water, leaving her unable to think. 

 

"N-no....please." She whimpered as the blonde held up a knife, pointing it at her and muttering a word, making her shudder.

 

"Are you possessing this poor girl?" He hissed

 

"N-no, its just me....this is my body.." Alice mumbled, her head felt heavy, what was in that water? Her assaultant looked up at a taller man, he nodded

 

"Hell-born. Should we try and cure her or just kill her?" He wondered, raising an eyebrow

 

"I say we just kill her, she's no good. She can't be worth saving." the shorter bow-legged man said, gripping the knife.

 

"NO DEAN." A voice boomed over the music ringing in Alice's ears, she looked up and saw the edge of a tan trench coat

 

"Cas? What the hell?" the one called Dean asked

 

"You cannot kill this demon."

 

"And why the hell not!?"

 

"Because she is my daughter." the trench coated one said as he picked up Alice, her mind was clearing but her arms began burning wherever the man touched her, she let out a cry of pain, jolting out of his grip and hitting her back against the stage, she let out a groan and looked at the three

 

"Did-did you say you were my-my f-father...?" She whimpered, tears welling in her eyes at the man with the blue eyes.

 

"I am. Hello, Alice." he offered a warm smile and tilted his head at her "How you have grown since i last saw you.."

 

"How old was i when you left?" She sobbed

 

"Not even half of a human year, I had no choice, it was leave or kill you." He said, stepping toward her and reaching out to hold her but his hand burned her arms, she let out another cry of pain

 

"I never could hold you, even as a baby, you would wail in my hands, your cries broke my heart..." He said "I am the angel Castiel, call me whatever you wish."

 

"....angel..?" She said, shocked

 

"Yes. You are the offspring of a Demon and Angel. I wish i could have taken you to heaven with me, but you were too precious for them to kill. So i left you with your mother, where is Eliza? I wish to see her." Castiel said, his gaze softening as he looked at her

 

"I missed you, my sweet little rabbit." Castiel said, reaching out to touch her again, but withdrawing, remembering his touch hurts his daughter

 

"Rabbit..? That is what mother calls me..."

 

"Where do you think she got the name from?" He chuckled and gave her a smile, Alice blinked and tears welled in her eyes, was this man really her father? 

 

"When i was born i had a birthmark, what is it shaped like and where is it?" Alice asked, the answer to that question was known by only herself, her mother and Katie.

 

"It is on your shoulder blade, it is shaped like a tiny wing, it is dark brown." Castiel said, smiling as Alice stared at him wide-eyed

 

"oh my god. you really are my father." She muttered, throwing a hug around his waist, he smiled and gently held her, his hands locked on his arms, he was careful not to let his skin touch his daughter, he gently took one hand and touched her hair, lightly running his hand over her hair.

 

"I missed you Alice." He said to the sobbing demon, who hugged him tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

 

 

 

Alice sniffed, her hands clawing at Castiel's trench coat, he shushed her and planted a kiss on her hair, gently resting his chin on her head,

 

"It's okay rabbit, I've got you." Castiel shushed, pulling himself away from Alice's grip, smiling down lovingly at her, and for a moment his there matching eyes met and Cas gasped, it was like being locked in a staring match between himself and a clone of himself, Alice's hair was of course longer but it was the same shade of black-brown, her eyes the same unearthly blue, her skin as ivory, he smiled, sighed, wishing he could hold her without fear of her being hurt. He could give up his grace to take care of her. He could abandon Heaven completely again, he knew Eliza wasn't the model parent, he had been keeping an eye on her since he left, making sure she wasn't hurting their daughter. She had drank a lot after Castiel left, which made him feel guilty until he saw Alice, tiny, sweet Alice building something out of Lego's and watching as her mother would stumble past and knock over her creation without notice, how Alice whined and cried. Eliza didn't pay much attention to Alice, especially when her daughter left for school, that was where Castiel worried the most, when his daughter was sitting in a class of toddlers, all making fun of her for having only one parent, they would pull her hair and call her names, the teacher, Crowley himself, not seeming the least bit interested, even after he married Eliza he didn't care for Alice. The poor girl had been alone her entire ife. Castiel wanted to make up for it.

"Alice," Castiel said softly, the sobbing teenager's attention turned to his face "I'm going to take you away from your mother and step-father, they do not deserve the honor of having you as their daughter." He gingerly wiped away a tear, his skin barely brushing hers, but she didn't cringe

"Okay...okay Dad." She said, embracing him again, tighter than before, Cas couldn't stop the excited smile that crossed his face, his heart felt warm, she had called him "dad". He wasn't around long enough to hear her call him "dad" or "daddy" or whatever she wanted to call him, this made him feel like he had made the right choice. He teleported to Alice's house, looking up at the home in the Hollywood Hills, Cas looked over and saw the familiar impala sitting in a driveway a couple houses down, What was Dean doing there? He wondered before Alice released her grip on her father

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go to your room, say nothing, and pack your things, I will tell your mother and we will go get a home of our own, just for us." He instructed, the teenage demon nodding, running inside, He let her get to her room before he entered the house, Eliza was sitting on the couch. she turned o look at him and blinked

"Castiel?" She asked, her dark brown eyes staring at him in glazed, drunken shock

"Yes, hello Eliza." He said, growling, of course she was drunk. He shut the door behind him and crossed the room to her.

"I am taking Alice from you." He said, his footsteps thudding on the hardwood, Eliza's eyes widened

"I think not, Castiel!" She snarled, her eyes turned red

"I will and am, she wants to leave with me rather than stay here with a drunk for a mother and a stepfather who is never around." HE grabbed the bottle Eliza was holding, setting it down on the table next to him

"Cas-" Eliza said, but was cut off by Alice

"I'm ready Daddy." She called, walking down the stairs and looking at her mother and father

"You are not going ANYWHERE young lady!" Eliza hissed, turning to her daughter, who sighed and set the bag down, walking over to her and narrowing her eyes at her, Eliza's face had reddened with anger. Alice looked her in the eyes and struck her mother, hard, her eyes turning black with a blurred blue ring around her iris

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, I am going with my father." She said, walking away and picking up he bag, looking at Castiel, who smiled and held her arm, her jacket covering her skin and they disappeared out of the room, Eliza started screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet again a GIANT THANK YOU TO KITTY FOR HELPING, she basically wrote this chapter all by herself and it turned out wonderfully, thank you Kitty i love you! <3 all kudos to her

It had been sixteen years since Dean had last seen Lisa, and he had left her without a word of goodbye. He wasn’t sure that she would be at all happy about seeing him. He was even more scared of Ben’s reaction. Dean had been the only father that Ben had ever known, and then he left without a word, or even a note. Dean was really worried. He looked in the backseat of the Impala, at Katie. She had green eyes, like his, and she had his hair color and freckles. He couldn’t help but notice that she had features just like Lisa’s. The curve of her lips. The placement of her eyes. The beautiful shape of her nose. It was clear that this was Lisa’s daughter. At this point, It came to Dean’s mind what worried him more than anything. What if Katie’s father was there? 

“Katie, does your father live with you?” Dean reluctantly asked the girl. 

“No. He left my mom and brother just a week before mom found out she was pregnant with me.” Those words seemed to punch Dean in the stomach. He had no doubt in his mind, now. But he still prayed it wasn’t true. 

“Are you okay, Dean?” “Yeah, I’m fine. Now pipe down would ya? This is my jam.” Dean cranked up the radio and tried to drown out the worry as Katie directed to her home, which was a white walled two story with palm trees out front and a stepping stone walkway, Dean gulped, her nerves suddenly twisting his gut again, he saw a dark figure poke their head out the window, then the front door flying open as Katie hopped out and walked to the door, giving the figure a hug, Lisa. She said something to them, then stepped outside as Dean slinked out of the car, shutting the door and leaning against it, watching as Lisa approached.

“Why are you here, Dean?” Lisa was livid. Livid wasn’t even the right word. 

“Katie, why the HELL did you get in the car with someone you don’t know?”

“I don’t know, he just seems like someone I can trust. What is your problem with him anyway?”

“Anyone can look like someone you can trust, Katie! I can’t believe you did that?” 

“WHAT IS YOUR PROBL-“ Dean cut Katie off.

“Can I just talk to your mom for a bit? And she’s right; you shouldn’t get in the car with strangers.” Katie stormed off to the house with a loud growl, leaving Dean and Lisa alone. 

“Why are you here, Dean?” Lisa was trying to calm down, so Dean gave her a second to breath. “And why were you in the car with my daughter?” 

“Me and Sammy had a case, and I saw Katie, and she said you were her mom, and, I haven’t seen you in sixteen years, Lisa. I just wanted to check in.” 

“Well I am very glad you decided to "check in" after sixteen years, after leaving me and your children alone without a word!” 

“My children?” Dean said, the words felt like they had punched him in the chest, Dean couldn't have had children, then he thought back to Katie's hair and eyes, her freckles and the way her legs slightly bowed....

"Ben and Katie, you idiot! You just brushed them off to the side-“ 

“Whoa…. Wait a second. Ben....Ben is my son?” 

“Yes.” Lisa hissed 

“You never told me…” 

“I never knew. I had to figure out who Katie’s father was, though I already knew. I had Ben’s DNA run too. Congrats, Daddy. you're a horrendous one, but a daddy.” Dean just froze. He figured that Katie was his, but Ben, too? 

"Mom?" They heard a deep voice say, both Dean and Lisa looked over at an older teenager, green eyes, dark hair and a leather jacket, the spitting image of Dean as a young man, who was staring at Dean and Lisa in a state of shock

"Ben?" Dean asked, staring at him wide-eyed

"You.....you're my father?" Ben whimpered, tears brimming his eyes

"Ben, go-go in side." Lisa said, Ben just looked at her

"You knew who my father was, all this time?" He asked, his attention completely zeroed in on his mother

"...I didn't, but I've known for a while now, since your sister was born..." Lisa said, sighing. 

"You have know for 16 years. And you didn't once think to tell me?" Ben whimpered, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes

"You lied to me too, Lisa." Dean mumbled.

"What?!"She cried, ushering her son inside

"You could have told me I had kids when Katie was born, you were the one who kept me away, if I'd have known.....I would have come back and been the father those kids deserve." Dean growled, his voice soft from the tears in his eyes.

"Dean, I didn't want my kids exposed to your life. Forgive me for protecting my children." Lisa huffed, turning on her heel and striding inside, Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair, then looking up at the sky, tears streaming down his face, he caught a glimpse of Katie in her bedroom window, staring down at him. She looked at her latch and unlocked her window, throwing it open and swinging out, her movements were instinctive, Dean saw the Winchester in her, the Hunter in her blood moving her body as she stepped out into the roof and running across it, jumping down and catching a tree branch, letting it droop down and set her on the ground, she looked at Dean and walked to him, looking up at him and smiling, giving him a tight hug around his chest. Dean stared down at her, then he hugged her back, his hands holding her shoulder and her head close to his chest, his heart was breaking. He had missed out on so much.

"Hi Dad." Katie whispered hoarsely, her cheeks streaming with tears.

"Hey kiddo. I'm home." he planted a kiss on her head.


End file.
